You Are My Sunshine
by nothingatlpersonal
Summary: Bella Swan is a normal girl,living in a small coastal town.She loves to surf.One day,a new guy E.C moves to town,quickly hitting the surfing crowd.What will their first impressions be of each other?And what has Bella burried deep beneath the surface?
1. Wipeout

You Are My Sunshine

**Hey all! I know what you're all probably thinking from the summary I wrote "what? That's like the total opposite to Bella!" Well that is my point. In this story, Bella is a teenager who lives on the coast, and is not AS clumsy as you know her as. Please give this story a go, I know the first chapter is quite short, but the others will get longer! Thanks!!**

BPOV

I woke up Saturday morning with the sun shining brightly in my face. I quickly glanced at my alarm clock: 7:00am. Perfect. I jumped out of bed and ran to the window. I studied the beautiful coastal town of Sunshine Beach from my second-story window. There were quite a few cars already driving around with their windows down (it was a hot climate in Sunshine Beach), and shopkeepers setting up for the hot day ahead. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Perfect. I then slowly turned to the big, blue ocean to the left of my window. The first thing I saw was a big wave, about a metre high, crashing down into the sand.

"Yes!" I said. I then sprinted to my wardrobe, slipped into my wetsuit, and sprinted down the stairs.

I knew my mother heard me coming down the stairs when I heard her shout "would you like some breakfast first, Bella?" from the kitchen. I could smell omelettes cooking. I stood at the front door with my hand on the handle. I was hungry, but I so badly wanted to go surfing. But if I ate I would have to wait another half an hour, and the swell hasn't been this good in weeks. Breakfast can wait.

"No thanks mum!" I shouted back. I slipped on my thongs and walked over to the garage where my surfboard was kept.

I opened the big roller door, picked up my surfboard, which was leaning against the wall, went back outside, and pulled the big roller door back down again. I then set off on the two minute walk to the beach. It was hotter than I thought it would be today. It didn't take long for my hands to become clammy, which made my surfboard begin to slip through my fingers. I quickly re-gripped it as I hit the hot sand. I dumped my thongs in my usual hiding place – in an old pipe on the sand hidden by bits of grass – and ran towards the sand. I ran because one: I wanted to surf as soon as possible, and two: the sand was HOT!

I hit the water in a flash. It was so nice and cool compared to the blazing hot sand.

I began to paddle out quickly. The big waves were starting to come in. I paddled about thirty metres out, then turned around and waited. I only had to wait about ten seconds when the perfect wave came. I kicked off quickly, my arms moving smoothly but powerfully through the water. I was at a great speed when I quickly swung my legs from under me, and stood on top of the board as the wave rolled out underneath me. I rode it until all that was left was the bubbly white foam.

This went on for about ten minutes, the awesome waves just kept rolling in. I was finally too tired and hungry to do anymore surfing at the moment, so I just relaxed in the water for a few minutes.

I took a deep, relaxed breath as I floated next to my board. I could see another wave coming, so I quickly pulled myself up onto the surfboard so my board wouldn't escape too far away from me. This wave was a big one, and I wondered if anyone had caught it, there were quite a few others out here.

As I turned around on my surfboard to see if anyone had caught the wave, I was soon back in the water, coughing and spluttering, and feeling around with my hand to find my surfboard. I had salt water in my eyes and in my lungs. Not the most comfortable position to be in.

I finally found it and climbed aboard. I blinked rapidly, clearing the water from my eyes, and began to paddle back to the shore, still coughing at random moments. What had just happened?

The last thing I remembered seeing was a man on a surfboard, and a flash of golden bronze as I plunged into the sea.

* * *

**So whaddya think??? I really really really wanna get lots of reviews for this, so if u read this, and add this to your favourites, but don't review. . . I will send a grizzly bear after you. So please review, it really annoys me when my stories are added to favourites, but with no reviews.**

**WOO **


	2. Shout Down

You Are My Sunshine

**Heyy thanks for the reviews (even though I only got 3 -_-) LOL. Here is chapter 2 =D**

* * *

I trekked my way up the sand, towards the grass and trees. I flopped down onto an old wooden bench under a tree, still coughing randomly. What in the world? Everything came on so quick. I just fell back into the water as a surf board almost knocked me out, and a flash of golden bronze came across my eyes before they had to close because of the salt water making them sting.

I had to find out who did it. Obviously someone needed a talking to about courtesy and looking where they are surfing.

I scanned the beach, searching for the man who had almost knocked me out. There was no sign of him. Damn.

After picking up my thongs, I walked home again, my hunger now unbearable. I propped my board up against the side of the garage, and did my routine that I went through every time I came home from surfing.

I walked around to the back of the house, through the laundry door, and into the bathroom, since mum would never let me come through the house wet. I always had a spare change of clothes in the bathroom so I could easily have a shower and get dressed.

After my shower, I walked out to the kitchen where my mother was conveniently standing.

"Hi, sweetie, how was your surf?" She asked. Like me, she had a routine every time I came back from the beach.

I didn't want to worry her, knowing her, she would throw a fit. So I smiled convincingly and told her "great!"

She smiled warmly. "Would you like something to eat now?"

At that moment my stomach grumbled loudly, so loud that my mother laughed and said "I'll take that as a yes."

I laughed as I plonked down onto the couch. As I turned the TV on, I could hear the sizzling of bacon and eggs cooking in the pan. The channel to come on the TV was Fuel TV, which had one of my favourite surfing shows on. I payed close attention to it, watching the amazing balance that some of the surfers had.

Then my favourite former surfer Layne Beachley came on, commenting on the great new talent on the world circuit this year.

"_Some of these surfers are the same age as me when I first started, and it's great to see such great commitment. Some might think that 16 is a little too young to start out, but all they need to do is look at me and see what such great success can come out of it. All these young surfers need to do is stay committed, and they will go far. "_ She said from the TV screen.

"Your food is on the table, love," my mum told me.

Keeping my eyes on the TV, I got up from the couch and backed towards the dining room table. As I did this, I forgot about the random shoes and other objects that my older but less mature brother, Emmett would have left around the house. So, typical me not watching where I'm going, I tripped over one of Emmett's giant shoes, falling down to the hard tiles with no way of stopping.

"Ahh!" I hit the ground hard, right on my butt. "Ow," I groaned as I heaved myself up. I brushed myself off, my butt still throbbing. I sat down gently on the chair and began to eat the eggs and bacon mum had cooked for me.

_The next day – Sunday_

The waves were just as good as the day before, to which I was thankful. I got out there at about 8:30am that morning. Before I jumped in the water, I scanned the beach, hoping to find the rude man from yesterday. To my extreme luck, I spotted a man with golden bronze hair, staring at the waves – his back to me.

I began to walk towards him, my intention to ask him what his problem was. I mean, he didn't even come to find me to see if I was okay!

As I reached him, I couldn't believe what I did. Just as I was about a metre away from unleashing hell, he turned around to reveal the deepest emerald green eyes I had ever seen. His bare chest showed off the ripples of his muscles, and the simple shape of his face was extravagant.

He was beautiful.

I felt the colour come to my cheeks as I put my head down and walked quickly past him.

It couldn't be him. How could someone so beautiful be so arrogant?

"Hey! Excuse me!" A voice called out to me. It must be the beautiful man.

I stopped in my tracks, my head still pointed towards the sand by my feet. There were some tiny shells beside them, which I pushed around with my big toe.

"Um, were you the girl on the surfboard yesterday?" I heard him ask. What a stupid question.

I was still looking at the little shells. "There were a lot of girls on surfboards yesterday," I said stubbornly.

He paused to think about what to say next. Hopefully he realised what a stupid question that was.

"Um, I mean, were you the girl that I almost hit yesterday, you know, on that really big wave?"

Now he was making more sense. It was him. Why did it have to be him?

"Yes, that was me. How could you be so reckless?" I turned around to face him, but I couldn't look at his eyes.

He seemed stunned for a moment, and then spoke angrily. "It wasn't my fault you were in the wrong place at the wrong time," he replied.

"What? Weren't you ever taught to look where you're going?" I asked. It seemed obvious that he hadn't.

"How could you be so accusing!?" He exploded.

"How could you be so ignorant!?" I shouted back.

And with that, he took a deep breath, turned around, and began to walk away. He didn't even offer an apology! I hoped I would never have to revisit this day again. Maybe he was on holiday; the school term was almost over for the year. That meant he would soon be out of here.

**YAY. Please review.. reviews make me happy 8D. Until next chapter....**


	3. A New Friend

You Are My Sunshine

******Heelllooooooo all! Thanks for the reviews, but more would make me even happier! *hint hint*. I'm really trying to update as quickly as possible, it's just that sometimes I lose inspiration, or it's just because my little brother hogs the computer.. ANYWAYS here is chapter 3. Don't forget to REVIEW!!**

* * *

The weather the next day was really unexpected. The whole sky was overcast with very dark gray clouds, which dampened the mood of everybody. But because it was just the beginning of summer, the weather became very humid and sticky, which put no one in a good mood.

"Ugh," everyone in the class groaned as our English teacher, Mr. Mason, handed out a new assignment. I looked at the top of the sheet of paper with the assignment information on it. The first line read: 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Yes," I said quietly, so no one would hear. Romeo and Juliet was my favourite Shakespeare play, I had watched the theatre production I don't know how many times.

"I expect this assignment to be handed up to me by this time next week," Mr Mason told the class. More groans erupted.

The bell then rang, and I packed up my books, ready for lunch.

On my way to lunch, a small girl with black spiky hair caught my eye. I could have sworn she was from the primary school down the road, but when I got a good look at her face, she seemed more like a girl my age . . . a little. Her features seemed a bit more pixie-like rather than child-like, I decided.

She smiled a toothy grin as she strangely began to approach me. Her smile was so infectious, I had to return it. Who was this girl?

"Hi, I'm Alice, I'm new here," the girl said to me.

This was different. New girls never came up and talked to me, especially a girl who dressed in – now that I realised – designer clothes that couldn't be bought for less than forty dollars.

"Uh hi. I'm Isabella. But I like Bella," I replied. Her smile became bigger, if that was possible on her small face.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for lunch? The only other person I know here is my brother, but I don't wanna sit with him," Alice said, scrunching up her nose like a child, making her look all the younger.

"Uh, sure," I replied, leading her over to the table where my friends were already sat.

I introduced her to the small group of friends I had; Angela and Jessica, plus the boys, Mike, Eric and Tyler, but they were dorks. The boys demonstrated their dorky-ness when I introduced them to Alice. All Mike did was leave his mouth hanging open. Then they got into some heated discussion that I really didn't want to know the subject of.

Angela and Jessica seemed very welcoming of Alice, but I knew Jessica would probably be having very different thoughts to what she was saying, like about her hair, her clothes, all that kind of thing, but that was just Jess. Although Alice probably didn't really notice it, Angela was a lot more welcoming and open to her than Jess was. I could spot that sort of thing sometimes.

We all kept up a very relaxed conversation, until Alice started to daze off and lose her concentration on the conversation. And every time she did this, she would always look to her left, towards the 'popular' tables. I tried to figure out what or who she was looking at, but she always turned back to the conversation before I could figure it out.

The bell went and we all started to head towards out next class. Alice walked beside me while the others went ahead.

"So," Alice began, "um, do you know everyone in the school?" She asked.

"Uh, I know most people's names, but I don't actually _know _them," I replied. What was she getting at?

"So, do you know who they are?" Alice pointed at the most popular group in the school. Of course I knew who they were, who didn't? The girls in the group looked like super models, and the guys looked like they could each be a son of Brad Pitt. I didn't like them much. The worst part of them was my brother was a part of that group.

"That's the most popular group of people in the school. Um, that's Tanya Denali, and her sister Kate, James Nomad **(A/N: I couldn't think of any other last name to give him . . . don't question me)** and his girlfriend Victoria Lyon, and my stupid brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale," I pointed out everyone I could see.

"And what about him?" Alice asked. Who? I thought I had said everybody.

Alice saw the confusion on my face, so she pointed towards a guy with dirty blonde hair, walking on the other side of Emmett where I couldn't see him before. Alice seemed to then zone out again as she looked at him.

"That's Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother," I told her.

"Jasper," was all she said.

I then realised how long we had been standing there, and told her we had to get to class. I pointed her off in the right direction, and then headed off to my biology lesson.

I walked into the classroom just in time, the teacher, Mr Molina, was only putting his books down when I sat in my usual spot alone at the bench. Sometimes I found it helpful to be sitting by myself during biology; it could help me concentrate more. But some days, like this one, I wanted someone to be next to me, someone to talk to.

Just as Mr Molina was about to start the lesson, there was a knock at the door. Then the last person I expected walked in the door and to the teacher's desk, handing Mr Molina a piece of paper and saying a few quiet words to him. They spoke briefly, and then they both turned around to face the class.

No. No, no, no, no, no. He cannot be living here. He cannot be going to this school. He cannot be in this class. He cannot be sitting next to ME.

Suddenly, I didn't feel like talking anymore.

**

* * *

**Review  
**Review  
**_Review  
_Review  
_**Review  
**Review  
_**Review  
_REVIEW!!_**

8D


	4. We Are Family

You Are My Sunshine

**HEELLLLLLLOOOO lovies! Thank you for the 3 reviews (-_-)!!! I was quicker with getting this chapter up, so I expect more than 3 reviews! Please? Anyways, this chapter is a bit longer, and it's my favourite so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

All I heard was a chair scrape across the floor and books being sat down on the bench. I had my head in my hands; I couldn't bear to look at him, not even a sneak of his beautiful golden brown hair . . .

Ugh! Why was this happening to me? This was probably the worst day of my life. First of all, it's overcast with a massive chance of rain, AND the news this morning said there is a storm possibly coming in, which means no surfing. I already knew it would be too dangerous for surfing anyway when I saw the rough sight of the ocean outside my window this morning.

"Miss Swan?" I heard Mr Molina's voice calling me.

My head shot up to look at him, trying to figure out what he was talking about by looking at the board at the front of the classroom. He looked at me expectantly, eye brows raised.

"Do you know the answer?" He asked me.

"Uh, to what, Sir?" I asked back. Come on, what was he talking about?

"Metaphase," a rough velvet and very quiet voice said to me.

I looked to my left in slight shock. He was giving me the answer? Or was he kidding around, so I would embarrass myself? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"The first onion root cell on your microscope," Mr Molina said, giving me a hard look.

"Uh, metaphase?" I tried not to make it sound like a question, but I don't think it worked.

His face was stern. "Hmm," was all he said.

I shrunk down into my seat. Now this guy was starting to make me feel guilty. Great. I hadn't done anything wrong, so why was I beginning to feel guilty? Had I done anything wrong? I recalled our first conversation . . . what had I done to deserve this? Maybe I was a bit harsh . . . No Bella. You can not feel guilty for acting that way. I could have drowned if he had knocked me out!

That reason would have to do for now. I couldn't help but wonder that maybe I was wrong to act that way.

The bell rang, and I quickly scooped up my books and was out of the room in a flash. Wow, I don't think I've ever moved that fast.

I hadn't realised I wasn't breathing until I got to the front of the gym, where my next lesson would be. This class wasn't my favourite, since I wasn't very good at sports (except for surfing and a few others), but I did have a few of my friends in this class. I stood next to Jessica and Mike as we were instructed to stretch and warm up before we began. I awkwardly began to stretch my leg muscles when someone knocked me and I came tumbling down to the ground, landing right at someone's feet.

I look up to see who was standing above me.

Emmett stood there looking at me with an amused smile on his face. He waved childishly at me. "Hey Bells. Comfortable down there?" He asked.

I sighed and began to pick myself up. Jessica and Mike just stood there, giggling quietly to themselves. What wonderful friends.

"Gee, thanks for your help," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Mike said, walking over to me and patting my shoulder. I shrugged him off and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Bella. Let's go." Jessica walked over to the coach standing by the volleyball nets. Great, we were doing volleyball for the lesson. This sport was not one of my strengths.

"Boo!" Someone shouted from behind me, pinching me on my sides.

"Ah!" I screamed, luckily falling down onto one of the gymnastics mats. I looked up and saw Alice giggling and looking down at me.

Emmett walked past at that moment and laughed one of his booming laughs. "Fall down again Bella?" He asked.

I scowled at him as Alice held out her hand to pull me up. I got a good grip on her hand as she began to pull. Then, at just the right moment, I heaved as hard as I could, causing Alice to fall down onto the gymnastics mat that I was just laying on, while somehow I managed not to fall down again.

Now it was my turn to laugh. I grinned evilly at Alice as she glared playfully at me. I held out my hand to help her up, but she didn't trust me, choosing to help herself up. "Thanks, Bella." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," I replied, smiling sweetly.

"Don't worry, I'll have plenty of chances to get you back, since I'm in this class with you," Alice said.

"Awesome!" I replied, rolling my eyes.

I was happy I'd met Alice. I already had a confident feeling that we were going to become really good friends. I knew she was nicer than Jessica already, and more confident and out-going than Angela. Those two were still good friends, but Alice was beginning to give more of a sisterly feeling, like I had known her for a long time. That sounded weird, I know, but I just couldn't help feeling that way towards her.

Soon our volleyball game was underway, the girls and boys games split up. I hovered around the back corner where no one seemed to be hitting it. Most of the girls knew why, and they kept out of my way, not needing me to even attempt to hit the ball.

Alice was on the other team, clearly dominating the game. She looked so graceful and comfortable with hitting the ball every time it came near her. I would have to ask her if she'd ever played volleyball for a team later.

After about ten minutes, Alice caught my eye, seeming to notice that I hadn't touched the ball once the whole game. She gave me a determined smile, getting ready to hit the next ball that came to her.

Uh oh.

Alice didn't know that I couldn't play volleyball to save my life. I didn't tell her that sport wasn't exactly my forte. I should have warned her. What was I going to do?

The ball suddenly started to fly towards Alice. She eyed the ball as I began to shake my head vigorously. It was not point. She couldn't see me now.

"No, Alice!" I shouted, but it was too late.

She jumped up in the air, and swung her fist at the ball. It came flying straight towards me. There was only one thing to do. I put up my hands, bracing for the impact. As it hit my arms, they swung to my left, causing the ball to fly that way too, all the way into the boy's game. I watched it fly as it began to fall, straight towards someone's head.

It hit his head with a thump, I could hear it. Oops. I cupped my hands over my mouth in shock as Alice came and stood next to me, her mouth hanging open.

When we spotted who I had hit in the head, my eyes widened and I turned around, my cheeks becoming a flaming red. Why? Why was this happening to me? "Oh my God," I said in shock. "I can't believe I just did that. I'm so embarrassed."

Alice was a different story. She burst out into laughter, bending over like she was trying to keep her stomach from bursting. She was laughing so much that she was beginning to run out of breath, leaning on my for support. Why was she laughing? I could have very much knocked him out!

"Alice! What is wrong with you?" I asked her. I really had to know.

She looked at me, he lips pressed into a tight line, trying to keep herself from laughing again. She didn't do a very good job. She was suddenly leaning on me again and laughing even louder than before, if that was possible.

I stared at her in shock horror. The golden bronze haired man was now glaring at Alice, but also looking like he had expected her to do it. What was going on?

"Alice!" I said again.

She breathed in and out heavily, catching her breath quickly. The laughter died down as the wiped a tear from her eye. "Bella," she said calmly, putting her hands on my shoulders. "Calm down. He's fine. Trust me, I know."

"And how would you know?" I asked. Could she read minds now?

"Because," she replied, shrugging indifferently, "he's my brother."

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! And there you have it! Alice and Edward are brother and sister! I bet you didn't see that one coming? Huh? Did ya? Did ya did ya did ya? Okay I'll stop now. I must say thanks to ClumsyBrunette who gave me the idea.. THANKS!!!**

**Now you all must...**

Review  
**Review  
**_Review  
_Review  
_**Review  
**Review  
_**Review  
_REVIEW!!_**


	5. Plans

You Are My Sunshine

**Helloo!!!! I'm so so so so so sorry it's taken this long to update, I've just been so busy with school blah blah blah..... so here is chapter 5!!! If you review I PROMISE to update sooner!!! Reviews make this hobo HAPPYYYYY =D. If you love this story, you will review. Hehe. Aaaannnnddddd on with the story.....**

* * *

I stared at her, wide eyed. Was she serious? How could they be related? There was absolutely no resemblance between them, yet they were brother and sister? This couldn't be happening. This day kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Bella? Hello, you there? Earth to Bella!" Alice was waving her hand in front of my eyes, trying to get my attention. It didn't work. My eyes were glued to the man walking towards us with a volleyball in his hand.

Alice noticed and turned around. I spotted her rolling her eyes. "Oh. Great," was all she said.

He stood there, now with an amused smirk on his face. He handed me the ball. "I believe this is yours," he said as I took the ball from him.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." I gave him a half smile, trying to avoid his eyes as my cheeks began to burn up again

Then, he gave me the most irresistible crooked smile I had ever seen. My breath caught in my throat. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Bella, this is my brother Edward, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my new friend, Bella Swan," she pointed her fingers between us as she said our names.

So Edward was the name of the man who had been making me feel so guilty today.

Edward smiled. "It's nice to finally learn your name, Bella Swan," he said with that gorgeous crooked smile.

Oh great, here comes the blush again. I let my hair inconspicuously fall onto my face, just enough to cover my redness. "Uh, you too," I replied.

With confusion on her face, Alice was about to ask what we were on about. She opened her mouth, but was interrupted.

"Guys! Come on!" Jess shouted to us. She was waving her hand from the volleyball net.

Oh, yeah. I had almost forgot we were in the middle of P.E right now. Alice and I began to walk over to the waiting girls.

"See ya later, Edward," Alice waved from behind me.

"Okay, see you soon Bella?" He asked me.

I spun around in confusion. Why was he asking about me? He probably doesn't even like me, because I'm still quite annoyed about how he treated me on the beach.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I really had no idea what else to say. I spun back around and the volleyball game continued.

School was over, and I headed out the front gate and started to walk home. I had only walked about ten metres when a car horn beeped at me. I looked to the road, ready to sneer at the most likely teenage boy, when I recognised Alice poking her head out the passenger window of a shiny silver Volvo. "Hey Bella, you want a ride home?" Alice asked me.

I didn't need a ride home; if I kept walking I would be home in two minutes. I didn't want to waste her time, so I declined. "Nah, it's okay, I've only got a two minute walk. I'll see you tomorrow?" I said.

She turned towards the driver's seat for a second, and I spotted Edward's bronze hair shining in the tiny bit of sunlight that had come through the clouds. He then leaned across Alice slightly so I could see his eyes. The glare from the window caught them and they seemed to . . . almost sparkle, like a thousand tiny diamonds made up his one eye.

My breath caught for the second time today, and I put my hand over my chest.

"Are you sure, Bella?" His velvety voice called to me.

For that one moment, I had never felt this sort of thing before. All the hatred and annoyance I had held towards him since that day on the beach washed away like sand in the waves, and my heart filled with something else. All I wanted to do was sit in that car forever, and never have to get out.

Knowing me, I would never get out of the car, so I shook my head and declined politely again. "No, really, it's okay."

"Okay then. See you later," Alice said. Then the shiny silver Volvo drove down the street in a flash.

I opened the front door in a haze, walked to my room in a haze, and attempted my homework in a haze. Every time I would blink, he would be there under my eyelids, his gorgeous green eyes staring back at me. Every time I walked into a different room of the house, I imagined him standing there, waiting for me. I couldn't get him out of my mind.

The next morning, the weather was the same as the day before – dark clouds and horrible humidity. The road was even a slightly darker shade of grey because of the rain the night before. Once again the waves were also looking rough and very dangerous, but a few daredevil surfers were out there, giving it a go.

"Idiots, "I muttered to myself. They would get themselves broken necks or even kill themselves surfing in those kinds of waves. I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out if I knew them, but I didn't recognise any of them.

It wasn't long before I was walking down the street and towards the school. I almost didn't see the car zoom past me, it was going so fast. It was silver, and looked like only a small car.

I realised – as I walked into the school gates about two minutes later – that it was Edward's silver Volvo speeding down the road. I shook my head to myself. Didn't he know how dangerous it was to speed, especially down the main road I was walking along when he drove past? I would have to mention that to him later . . . maybe. I wasn't sure if I _could _talk to him. I wouldn't be able to look into his eyes when I do it, that's for sure.

Everything went by in a blur; it was like I was asleep until I found myself sitting with my chatting friends at lunch time.

"Bella? Bella? You there?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my eyes.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear my mind, and blinked rapidly. "Uh, yeah, sorry what?" I asked her. What was she talking about?

"I said I'm having a girl's night in on Saturday and I want you to come," she said, annoyance in her tone.

"Oh, uh yeah okay, sounds like fun," I replied. And it did. Alice was a great person to be around, although I'd only known her for two days.

"Great!" She clapped like a child. "Jess and Angela, you want to stay over too?" Alice asked.

They both shook their heads, claiming they had other commitments.

"Okay, looks like it's just you and me, Bella!" Alice said excitedly.

"Cool," I replied. Staying at her house sounded like a lot of fun. If the weather improves, maybe we could stay down at the beach for a while. Maybe I could even teach her how to surf. That would be interesting. I remembered the very first time I tried surfing, I absolutely sucked at it.

But maybe she'd surfed before. Edward surfed after all . . .

Wait. Edward and Alice were brother and sister. That meant that they lived in the same house. Where I would be staying on Saturday night.

No. I couldn't face him like that. It would be so awkward!

I quickly turned to Alice, but as soon as our eyes locked, she unexpectedly squealed with excitement, and wrapped her arms around my neck. This was random.

"Alice! What is it? Calm down!" I said to her.

She unwrapped her arms and smiled at me. "I just thought of the greatest idea EVER!" she told me.

"And what would that be?" I asked. I was beginning to worry. What had she come up with?

"Oh, you'll see," she nodded knowingly, a devious grin on her face.

That look worried me even more. Although I didn't know exactly how Alice's mind worked, it wasn't hard to figure out that she had a very mischievous plan brewing inside that small head of hers. And it didn't look like she was going to tell me anytime soon.

I guess I'd just have to wait til Saturday.

* * *

**Heehee I have something SPECIAL coming... but you only get it if you review!!**

**~Luv Saaammmmmmmm HOBO~**

**P.S  
**Review  
**Review  
**_Review  
_Review  
_**Review  
**Review  
_**Review  
_REVIEW!!_**


	6. The Café

You Are My Sunshine

**BOO! Heelllooo to all. I bring you peace, and love and COOKIES and I also bring you a new chapter. I've updated quicker than last time, so I HOPE to get LOTS of REVIEWS. I must also make a very very special mention to renesmeecarliecullenxxx who gave me the idea for Bella to go to Alice's house. BUT I'm REALLY sorry that this chapter isn't at Alice's house, but the next one defintely will be. It's just the way things are working out... GET OVER IT!! LOL I'll stop now.**

**Chapter 6...**

* * *

Saturday came really quickly. It was like the whole week turned into a big blur. Before I knew it I was in my room walking around aimlessly, picking up random things to take to Alice's house. I also hadn't realised til now how excited I actually was about going to her house.

Alice would be picking me up in an hour. First we would maybe go down to the beach, maybe sit at one of the café's, and then she would drive me to her house. We were having a movie night. I always loved having movie nights with my mum. Tonight my mum was catching up with an old friend in town, and she was glad that I was getting out of the house.

My idea of asking if Alice would like me to teach her how to surf backfired today, since the weather had not improved all week. In fact, it had got a lot worse. The rain had only subsided about half an hour ago. I was having second thoughts about even going down to the sand. It was windy, but not cold, and the clouds stretched as far as the eye could see.

I finished packing, and I had half an hour until Alice was coming around. Trying to be time-consuming, I went through every room, cleaning anything or picking any stray bits of Emmett's clothing that had been left around. I went to all the rooms – except Emmett's, I did not want to know what was in there – but unfortunately it only took me ten minutes.

I sighed. I plonked down onto the couch and turned on the T.V. The first channel to come on was the Weather Channel. The presenter was explaining about a massive storm coming, and had warnings for Sunshine Beach and other coastal towns. Apparently there would be extremely strong winds, rain, thunder and lightning. I hoped Alice had a strong house.

I flicked through the rest of the channels, finding nothing remotely interesting to watch, until Alice finally came. I opened the door to find Alice standing there with her mischievous smile on her face again. What was she up to?

"Hi, Bella! You ready to go?" She asked.

"Hey Alice. Just give me a minute to lock up," I replied as I grabbed my house keys.

"Okay, I'll go wait in the car," Alice said as she turned around.

I quickly locked the back door and checked the windows. Everything seemed to be locked. I then grabbed my bag and locked the front door. I turned around and looked at the car parked in the driveway.

"Oh no," I whined under my breath. There in the driveway was Edward's shiny silver Volvo. I sighed heavily and climbed into the back seat, putting my seatbelt on.

Alice turned around to smile widely at me. Why was she doing this to me?

"Hello, Bella. I see you look a bit confused, so Alice mustn't have told you that she doesn't have her driver's licence yet," Edward said to me.

I glared at Alice. "Hello Edward. No, Alice did not tell me that she doesn't have her driver's licence," I replied, annoyance in my voice. What was Alice trying to do to me?

"Don't worry Bella," Alice said, turning around to face the front, "It's not like Edward's going to be tagging along with us, he's just dropping us off at this café I spotted on the way here, and then he is going home."

"Oh, okay," I said. We were already off of my street and driving down the main street of Sunshine Beach.

In less than a minute, Edward pulled the car over in front of my favourite café 'La Sunshine Café'. Alice and I hopped out of the car and Edward drove off quickly again. I still hadn't told him how dangerous speeding was around here.

Alice and I found a table and it wasn't too long until we were bursting with laughter.

"He couldn't even get himself up. Then my father tried to help him, but he fell down too!" Alice said, once again exploding with laughter. She was telling me about a time when Edward and she were little, and Edward had spilt milk all over the kitchen floor. It was one of the funniest stories I'd ever heard. I shook with laughter as I took a sip from my hot chocolate.

Unexpectedly, Alice's breath caught, as she put her hand on her chest. Her eyes seemed to be focused on something, or someone, behind me. I turned around to see what she was staring at. Almost immediately, I spotted the most popular group of kids in the school, walking over to a table. My stupid brother was amongst them.

I turned back to Alice, her eyes still focused on the group. What did she find so fascinating about them?

"Alice? Alice, are you in there?" This time it was my turn to wave my hand in front of her face.

She shook her head as if to clear it, and focused her vision back on me. "Uh, yeah, sorry Bella. Um, so you think you could do me a really, really nice favour?" She asked, smiling so sweetly it was like she was a child asking for a toy or chocolate.

It wasn't hard to guess what she wanted. And I really didn't want to do this. Why was she DOING this to me?

I sighed. "What would that be, Alice?" I asked her.

"Do you think you could um introduce me to Jasper?" She asked, her sweet smile still plastered across her face.

That wasn't exactly the sort of idea I thought she had in mind. Introducing her to Jasper is easy. I knew him pretty well, actually, since he was Emmett's best friend. And luckily, Jasper was probably the nicest of all the popular kids in the school – probably to ever have existed. But could I approach the whole table, and just ask to see Jasper? I figured it would be a bit awkward.

"Uh, okay. But I don't want to go over there, I'll just get him to come over here," I said to Alice.

Her eyes lit up as I told her this. "Oh, thank you Bella! You're the best!" She said just a bit too loudly. A few people turned to look, but then turned back again.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to Emmett's number. I sent him a text.

_Hey Emmett, could u plz be the best brother in the world and bring Jasper over to my table? _

I knew I had to use some sort of flattery to get him to come over here. I turned around to watch him look at his phone. He read the text then looked around the café, spotting Alice and I quickly.

I smiled my sweetest smile at him, and mouthed a "please" to him. He seemed to sigh and roll his eyes as he got Jasper's attention. They both stood up and began to walk over to our table.

Alice gasped in shock. None of the others at their table seemed to notice as the two walked over to us.

"Okay, Bells. What is it that you want with Jasper exactly?" Emmett asked.

I glared at him. How rude. I ignored him and turned to Jasper.

"Hi Jasper. How are you?" I asked him casually. I wasn't afraid to talk to him while he wasn't around the others.

"Hey Bella. I'm good. What about you?" He said back.

"Well, my friend Alice here was just wondering if she could be introduced to you," I replied. I felt Alice's foot crash into my shin with a thump. "Ow!" I said under my breath. I turned to Alice. "What?" I said silently to her.

She glared at me viciously. She then smiled up at Jasper. "Uh, hi, I'm Alice," she said to him.

He smiled back at her, with a smile I'd never seen before. His cheeks turned a slight pink as he replied, "Hi, Alice. I'm Jasper."

The two seemed to hit it off straight away. "Oh, and this is my brother Emmett," I said to Alice.

Emmett waved weirdly at her and she smiled back, obviously not caring too much. She was already deep in conversation with Jasper, who had pulled up a chair next to her. He shrugged and walked back to his table.

For another ten minutes Alice and Jasper just sat there talking. Eventually Alice realised the time and said we should get going. We would be late for dinner otherwise.

"Oh, well how about I give you a ride home?" Jasper offered. Yes! I really didn't want Edward to come and pick us up.

"Sure!" Alice and I replied simultaneously. Jasper gave us a weird look, then stood up and led us out to his car, without even saying goodbye to his friends.

Alice gave simple directions to her house, and we soon turned into the driveway of the biggest, most magnificent house in Sunshine Beach.

* * *

**As I said, next chapter will definitely be at Alice's house. BUT you MUST.....**

Review  
**Review  
**_Review  
_Review  
_**Review  
**Review  
_**Review  
_REVIEW!!_**


	7. The Big White House

You Are My Sunshine

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiii everybody who is reading this. I woudl like to say a big THANK YOU to all of those who have reviewed, and I hope you review again for this chapter. . . PLEASE!!!! ;) Special mention again to renesmeecarliecullenxxx for the idea of Bella going to Alice's house, this is for you Ness!!**

**Chapter 7. . . **

* * *

It was big, and white, and beautiful, and did I mention BIG?

As Jasper pulled into the driveway, I let out a mesmerised "whoa." Alice turned around to beam at me.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked. She looked between Jasper in the driver's seat, and me in the back. We didn't say anything. Jasper looked just as stunned as I was about this magnificent house that was Alice's home.

The car engine died down as I opened my door and got out, my eyes never leaving the big white house. I swung my bag over my shoulder, and began to walk towards the door, my mouth hanging open. At that moment, it began to rain again, so the three of us quickly ran to the front door where Edward stood holding it open.

As soon as Alice was inside, she didn't even wait for us, she just took off down a long hallway. I looked at Jasper and he looked back at me, shrugging his shoulders. We followed her down the hall with Edward behind us. We reached an opening at the end of the hallway which opened up to a massive kitchen where I could smell something delicious cooking in the oven. It wasn't until that moment when I realised how hungry I actually was, my stomach letting out an angry growl.

I put my hand over my stomach as I walked over to Alice, who was opening a cupboard and placing four glasses on the bench, then walking to the fridge and poking her head in.

"So what would you guys like to drink?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled because of her head being inside the fridge. "We have Coke, juice, water, take your pick," she said.

She was already pulling out the bottle of Coke, which Edward took and filled up a glass for himself. They must know each other really well.

"Uh, I'll just have water," Jasper said, walking over to stand next to Edward.

Edward's beautiful green eyes smouldered me as her asked "and you, Bella?"

I attempted to avoid his eyes as I said I would have a Coke. He poured out the glass and handed it to me. For a second, our skin touched, and I felt a shock go up my arm. His hands were FREEZING.

"Your hands are so cold," I said to him, taking a sip of my drink.

He experimentally put his hand on his cheek to feel for himself. He then got a mischievous smile on his face, which reminded me of Alice. He walked over to an unsuspecting Alice with her head still in the fridge, and put his hand on the back of her neck.

She let out a high pitched squeal as the coldness from Edward's hand radiated onto the back of Alice's neck. How lovely of him. Alice spun around quickly, daggers coming out of her eyes and directing straight to Edward. He laughed as he sprinted up the stairs, escaping from Alice.

"Ugh! Edward!" She shouted. She looked at Jasper and I, flashed a smile, and said "I'll be right back," in a really freaky voice. She then sprinted up the stairs after Edward.

"What do you think she's gonna do to him?" Jasper asked me, looking worried.

"I'm not sure I want to know," I replied. Goodness knows what is going on inside that little head of hers.

It wasn't long until Alice came walking back down the stairs, a satisfied smile on her face. She brushed off her hands as she walked back into the kitchen, pouring some Coke into her glass and drinking a mouthful.

"Well," Jasper said, "I suppose I should get going, my mum is having some kind of weird party and she apparently needs my help." He began to walk towards the front door.

I looked at Alice; she had a disappointed look on her face. She obviously wanted Jasper to stay a little longer . . .

"I guess I'll see you both at school," Jasper said as he ran over to his car before the rain started again. I only realised just now that it had actually stopped.

"Uh, yeah, okay," Alice said nervously. She waved.

"See you Jasper," I said casually. I had no problem talking to him; he's such a nice guy.

He got into his car, and we watched him drive away, just as the rain started to pour down again. We walked inside and went back into the kitchen. I took another sip of my drink as Edward came down the stairs, and for some reason was strangely rubbing his backside. He had a pained look on his face.

I turned to Alice with horror. What had she done to him? The look on my face said everything. She just simply smiled sweetly at me and went to sit on the couch.

I started to look concerned for him. He sat down gingerly on the couch. He glared at Alice. "You are not from this planet, are you? That was the worst WEDGIE I've ever had! Not even Jasper can give a wedgie that bad!" Edward said as he shook his head.

A wedgie? Alice gave him a wedgie? I forced myself not to laugh, but I couldn't help a smile. Still standing at the kitchen bench, I took another sip of my Coke. As I drank I couldn't help but think how she would have done it . . .

"Ew, Bella!" Alice said jokingly.

I really shouldn't laugh while I drink Coke. It ended up spraying out my mouth and all over the bench as I got the image in my head of what Alice giving Edward a wedgie would look like. It was just too much to keep bottled up inside my head. As soon as I started laughing, I totally lost it and could not stop. I stumbled over to the couch, my hands around my stomach; it felt as if it was going to explode! While I was lying down on the couch laughing, Edward stood up, glared at me, and walked back up the stairs.

Then Alice couldn't stop laughing with me until the doorbell rang. We were still giggling as I followed Alice to the front door. She opened the door to find a soaked Jasper standing there, his shirt almost see through because of how wet it was. And just as I thought we were finished laughing, seeing Jasper like this just set it all off again.

Alice began to laugh uncontrollably, which then caused me to laugh to.

Jasper looked upset. "Why is this so funny?" He asked.

Alice took a deep breath, shook her head, and stood out of the doorway so Jasper could come inside. "Never mind. Anyway, why are you soaking wet?" Alice asked, looking at Jasper from head to toe. Why was he soaking wet?

"My car reached the corner, and then wouldn't go any further. I then realised that my car is out of petrol. So, I had to run back here, since there was nowhere else to go," Jasper explained.

I suppressed another smile as Alice became sympathetic, forgetting all about laughing. "Aw, come here, I'll get you a towel," Alice said, leading him down the hallway.

I followed them back to the kitchen, Alice making a bee line straight towards the stairs. "I'll be right back," she said as she quickly ran up the stairs.

I could see what the first thing Jasper was going to say to me from a mile away. "So what was so funny?" He asked.

I tried not to think too much about it, knowing that I would be unable to control my laughter again. I took a deep breath. "Alice gave Edward . . . a wedgie," I spat out, just before the laughter started again. Jasper then began to laugh too as it processed through his mind. I spotted Edward take two steps into the room, saw the both of us laughing, and turned around and walked out again. It started to make me feel kind of bad for laughing so much, but then I remembered why I was laughing and started up again.

Alice came back with the towel, which Jasper put over his head to dry it off, then wrapping it around his torso. Alice told Edward to take Jasper up to his room and find some clean clothes, while Alice and I set up a movie in the massive lounge room. It had big white couches and a fluffy rug under a coffee table. And don't even get me started on the TV. It was MASSIVE!

It looked like Jasper and I would both be staying the night tonight, since the storm had really begun, and there was no way for Jasper to get home, it was way too dangerous to drive.

It was the middle of the romantic comedy Alice had chosen out, when we heard a massive bang. It came from towards the kitchen. Alice and I looked at each other cautiously, then slowly stood up and walked towards the kitchen . . .

* * *

**Teehee I love putting cliffhangers in, plus I couldn't really be bothered writing anymore on this chapter.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	8. The Storm

You Are My Sunshine

**OMG!! FINALLY I have got this chapter done! I'm sorry it took so long, blame my darn school giving me stupid homework!!! I won't keep you waiting any longer so..**

**Chapter 8!!!! o.O**

* * *

The first thing I noticed while walking into the kitchen, was that it was a lot colder, and I could feel a draft. Then Alice gasped, and pointed to the window. It had been smashed by something – most likely a branch – leaving a massive hole in the window.

Alice gasped in shock. "Oh my God."

I slowly walked over to the smashed window, as I heard what sounded like Edward and Jasper running down the stairs. I knelt over to look straight through it, just to see how big it actually was. There was a big cracking sound, and I looked up, to see a big branch falling towards the window – and me!

It all happened so fast. Someone pulled me out of the way, the branch missing me – but not the window – by only about 10 centimetres. I was breathing heavily from shock, my hand over my heart. I sat on the ground, trying to get through my head what had actually happened.

"Oh my God, Bella! Are you okay?" Alice practically screamed as she knelt down beside me. She put her hands on my shoulders.

I didn't realise until I tried to get up that Edward's arms were around me. He was the one that pulled me out of the way of the falling branch. Now this guy is saving my life. Great. I looked up at him to tell him to let go, but as soon as I looked into his eyes, I forgot why I was even here. They were not only filled with emerald green liquid, but also pure worry and fright.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked calmly as he pulled me up to my feet.

"Uh . . . um yeah, I'm fine," I replied. God, Bella, learn to speak! Stop looking into his eyes!

"We should call mum," Alice said urgently. I hadn't realised till now that Alice and Edward's parents weren't even home. Alice ran over to the phone, and dialled a number that she obviously knew off-by-heart. The phone was only held to her ear for about five seconds. She put it back in its holder with a huff, and walked back over to where Edward, Jasper and I were standing. She folded her arms across her chest and said to all of us, "we have no power."

"Great," I said, throwing my arms up in the air. "Now what are we going to do?" It was dark, we had no power whatsoever, and I was starting to get cold. Alice seemed to notice – probably because of the goose bumps sticking up on my arm.

First, let's go and get something warm to put on you, you look cold Bella," Alice said, pulling my arm towards the stairs.

"And I'll try and find that wireless radio," Edward called out as I was pulled up the stairs.

Alice led me down the hall, to the last door on the left. She opened the door without hesitation, and led me straight to another door, which inside held the most magnificent and full wardrobe I'd ever seen.

All the clothes were in groups of dresses, pants, shirts, jackets, and then those were sorted into light and dark colours, yellow all the way to black, and I'm not sure how else they were sorted.

I spun around slowly, perplexed on the amount of clothes that were in here.

Alice let go of me and walked straight to the corner of the amazing wardrobe. She then pulled out a massive blanket – it was clearly too big for her small arms. I gave her a hand, grabbing one side of the folded blanket as she held the other.

"Thanks," she said.

"No worries. Is this really necessary though?" I asked. I hadn't realised till now that it looked big enough to cover a king sized bed!

"You're not the only one who's cold," she replied, showing me her arm. It was all bumpy, just as mine had been.

I laughed. Alice was so small; it was hard to believe we were the same age.

"So what do you think of our day so far?" Alice asked.

"Well, the movie was pretty good, and your brother practically saved my life, so yeah, all up pretty good," I replied with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"That branch falling was pretty full on, hey?" Alice said. "Just lucky Edward was there to pull you out of the way."

"Mmm," I replied. I thought about what happened again, and when I got to his eyes . . . I was in my own world again. It had felt so strange . . . yet I had felt so safe, but then I was feeling guilty. Why do I always have to feel guilty every time I'm around him? I guess I was starting to regret the way I jumped to conclusions on the beach. I sighed.

"Bella?" Alice was peeking her head around the blanket to see my face. She looked sympathetic.

"Hmm?" I looked at her, waiting to hear what she was thinking about.

"Are you okay? You seemed a bit out-of-it for a minute there," she said.

"I was just thinking how lucky it was that Edward was there to pull me out of the way," I replied. Not to mention some other things . . .

She smiled. "Well, we should probably go back downstairs."

"Yeah." We walked out the door of her massive and extremely amazing wardrobe.

With one hand holding the blanket, and the other holding the rails of the stairs, we began to walk slowly down the stairs, being especially careful not to slip with the extra weight. Just as I put my foot on the bottom step, I got a bit too confident and swung my other leg down gracefully, but instead of landing on the floor gently, my foot went out from underneath me, sending me flying forward. It looked like I was going to – thankfully – land on the big blanket, but I forgot that it was still in Alice's hands too, which made it slip out from underneath me, leaving me falling straight towards the clean white tiles of the floor.

I put my hands out, bracing for the impact, but once again, just like I was surely going to be squished by the falling branch, a pair of strong hands caught me when I was about a metre from the ground.

I gasped, then sighed in relief when I realised I wasn't going to hit the ground. I could only guess who had caught me . . .

"Maybe we should make you wear a helmet," Edward said with a gentle laugh. He was whispering in my ear, I could feel his breath on my neck.

Once again I was feeling so safe, here in his arms. Here I was, in the arms of the guy I almost shouted the head off of, the guy I hated for almost knocking me out. And now I felt . . . so safe . . . it felt so normal. I stupidly looked into his eyes again. I could see he was smiling, not just any smile, but that heart-breaking smile that made me lose my breath with one glance. I tried to return the smile – knowing it wouldn't reach the heart-breaking level like his, but it was all I could do right now.

Edward pulled me up so I was standing straight. His arms were still around my waist, holding me tight. I broke away from his eyes and looked down, my cheeks turning a bright pink. That's just great.

I quickly looked around; Alice was gone, and there was no sign of Jasper. Damn Alice.

He laughed gently again, and whispered in my ear, "You probably should've known Alice was up to something. I guess you'll learn . . . eventually." He then walked away into the lounge room, leaving me standing in front of the stairs, stunned.

I think we just had our first moment.

* * *

**WOOO Now review.**

**And and and and and HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8D (I know its a bit late, but meh, its Edward!)**

**REVIEW MY LOVIES!!!**


	9. Truth or dare?

You Are My Sunshine

**Helloo everyone! Sorry about the long wait, but this chapter is the longest yet, so be happy! **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Still feeling a bit 'out of it', I quickly walked into the lounge room, where the three of them were parked on the couch under the big, heavy blanket. Jasper sat on the end of the big couch, then Alice next to him, and then there was a gap. But on the other side of that gap . . . was Edward. I could only guess this was part of Alice's plan.

Alice smiled at me cheerfully. I walked over to stand in front of the couch, seeing if I was actually going to have to sit in between Alice and Edward.

The three of them stared at me for a minute, until I finally said "I'll just sit over here," and walked over to one of the arm chairs. I sat down and wrapped my arms around myself, still feeling cold.

"How about you come and sit over here, Bella? I'm sure it's a lot warmer," Alice said. She shifted herself a little closer to Jasper, making the space between her and Edward a little bigger. She patted the space.

I glared at Alice, but she just glared back. Her glare was terrifying; I wouldn't dare mess with her if she had a look on her face like that. I sighed. I guess I had no choice then. I got up slowly and walked over to the space on the couch. Alice lifted up the blanket so I could get underneath it, and before I knew it I was so warm I forgot where I was for a second.

"There you go," Alice said happily, as we heard another rumble of thunder. Then, from out of nowhere, Alice pulled out a small radio, and turned a few dials. Nothing happened. As she fiddled with it a bit more, I heard Edward sigh impatiently, as he reached across me and took the radio from Alice's tiny hands. She pouted as Edward turned the radio on with one simple flick of a switch, and the voice of a presenter came on.

Edward smiled victoriously as Alice poked her tongue out at him. I giggled; it was funny to watch the silent quarrels between these too. I heard an extremely quiet laugh from Jasper too. Alice shushed us as the voice on the radio went to the weather.

_The storm that has hit Sunshine Beach is almost over, the winds have died down and the clouds are very slowly clearing. There are a few fallen trees around, so watch out for those if you are driving. Power will soon be returned to those houses that have lost it. I hope everyone listening is safe and warm after this terrible storm._

The report from the radio relieved us all, especially the part where the power would soon be back. I yawned, tired after today's events. Just like Alice was thinking exactly the same thing, she yawned too. We giggled. Then Edward and Jasper were yawning, and I couldn't hold in my laugh any longer.

I burst out laughing, as did Alice. The boys gave us strange looks, but then were both laughing with us. When we settled down, I yawned again. Damn all these yawns. Alice laughed at me. I poked my tongue out at her. Then we were silent.

"Now what?" Alice had to ask.

"I have no idea," I replied as I adjusted the blanket so I was comfortable again after the laughing-fest. "What time is it?" It hadn't occurred to me until now that we had been here for a long time.

"It is . . . ten o'clock," Edward said as he swivelled around to look at the clock on the wall behind us.

"Wow, ten already? That was fast," Jasper said.

After such an eventful day, I figured I might as well get some sleep while I was warm and comfy now. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I might just go to sleep," I told them. I closed my eyes and relaxed. It was so silent, the others must have agreed without a word. About 30 seconds passed, and it was still so silent, I couldn't help but to look at the others. I opened my eyes to see three eyes staring at me strangely. My cheeks went a bright pink – I could feel it – as I sat up and avoided their eyes.

"Bells, we are not going to sleep yet. There's one thing that we have to do first," Alice said with a mischievous grin. Uh-oh, I didn't like that grin.

"Oh no, Alice, please no." Even Edward was afraid of Alice's idea.

"What is it?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"We're going to play truth or dare, of course!" Alice said excitedly.

My suspicions of her were correct. Truth or dare was the worst game to play when you are so easily subjected to embarrassment like me. This was not going to be fun.

"I'll go first!" Alice nominated herself, and turned to me.

No. No, no, no. There is NO way I am getting asked first. Alice must have ignored the horrified look on my face, and asked anyway. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Alice, please don't make me go first! I hate playing truth or dare!" I said to her quietly.

"Come on Bella, one game won't hurt," she replied.

I grimaced. This was not going to be fun. I guess there's no way in arguing with Alice, she always seems to get her way. Which should I choose? Truth seemed to be the one that would most likely make me go as red as a tomato, so I guess dare was the way to go.

"Uh, dare," I said reluctantly.

First Alice's face dropped, but after about three seconds she was her excited self again, maybe even slightly more excited than usual. Uh-oh. I hate truth or dare.

"Okay, Bella, I dare you to . . . sing us a song!" Alice told me extremely excitedly.

What? Did she say sing? I can't sing! The last time I sang in front of anyone was in the primary school choir which I was forced to do! Oh no! I sat there quietly, staring straight ahead. Alice waved her hand in front of my eyes.

"Maybe she has stage fright?" Edward said, laughing gently.

It wasn't funny. He was exactly right.

"Come on, Bella, we won't laugh," Alice encouraged.

"Bella, you're not that bad, you know," Jasper said. How would he know?

"How would you know?" Alice said the exact thing on my mind.

"Hello? Her big brother is my best friend, I've known you both since primary school," Jasper pointed out.

"Good point, but when have you actually heard me sing?" I asked, finding my voice.

Jasper laughed, and I glared at him. "You sing in the shower, Bella."

I turned a bright red once again. I forgot about that. Jasper laughed again.

"So go on, sing!" Jasper said. "You can do it," he said, looking me straight in the eye. His chocolate brown eyes couldn't be fought with.

I took a deep breath and stood up. I turned around, avoiding their eyes, concentrating on the pictures on the wall behind the couch. There was a family photo – Alice and Edward looked about nine or ten years old, standing in front of their parents. Alice looked a lot like their mother, the same brown hair and bright smile, whereas Edward looked slightly more like his father, sharing the same emerald green eyes and the same shaped nose. They all looked happy – a close family.

I heard someone clear their throat. I looked down at three pairs of waiting eyes. "Uh, but, I don't know what to sing," I said, trying to buy myself some time to figure out how to get out of this.

"Well, sing the first song that pops into your head," Alice suggested.

The first song to pop into my head was Love Game by Lady GaGa. Don't ask me why, it must have been the last song I heard on the radio. I'm not singing _that_. "Uh, no, I uh, can't think of any. Give me some ideas," I said to them.

"Hmm, how about a . . . Black Eyes Peas song?" Jasper suggested.

"Or a Kelly Clarkson song?" Alice thought.

"Sing something that relates to you, something that you believe in, or just a song that you love," Edward suggested. Only he would be the one to not actually give me a band or a song. But his advice helped me. I knew what I was going to sing.

I cleared my throat . . . and prepared for doom.

_All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down_

And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around

_You don't have to call anymore  
__I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no ,no ,no_

_Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before_

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh

You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
No, oh, no, oh, no oh  
Whoa, no, no

**(You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift)**

I took a deep breath with my eyes closed. That wasn't so bad, I guess. That song related to me so well, it's one of the few songs I can really sing from the heart. I opened my eyes and gave a small smile. "There, I sang for you, happy?" I asked.

I looked at their faces. Jasper had a look of satisfaction on his face, Alice was smiling brightly, looking like she was just about to jump up and run around the house for no particular reason, and Edward, he looked like he was in a somewhat form of shock. I sat back down on the couch, pulling the big blanket over my body once again. "You look really shocked, now I feel insulted. Are you really that surprised?" I said to Edward. Wow, I actually said something witty to him. Woo, go Bella!

"Bells, you're a great singer!" Alice exclaimed, and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"No, she's not great," Edward said suddenly.

I looked at him, slightly shocked. I don't blame him, but really, does he have to be so rude about it?

He looked me right in the eye with his beautiful green ones, and told me straight out.

"You're amazing."


	10. The Morning At The Beach

You Are My Sunshine

**Hello fellow FanFictioners! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in like a month, but you know, school. But I had a lot of time the past 5 days because I sprained my ankle at netball, and STILL can't walk. The doctor said no sport for 4 weeks. Seriously, that is going to KILL ME! I also haven't been to school this week, but that has its own pros and cons itself. **

**Anyways, I shall keep you waiting no longer. Enjoy the chapter, and remember to review, they make me so happy! Review for the cripple!!**

* * *

Chapter 10

If anything could make me go as red as a tomato, it was this; receiving the nicest compliment that anyone has ever given me. I was lost for words. I tried to speak, but nothing would come out. I could feel Alice and Jasper looking at us as Edward and I stared into each other's eyes, no one saying a word. I once again was lost in his gorgeous green eyes, and a lot of emotions came out of them to me. There was amazement, admiration, and . . .

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat, and we both looked away quickly. I felt my cheeks burn up as Alice and Jasper seemed to give a sort of inconspicuous smile to each other. I glared at Alice. Then we sat in silence . . . a very awkward silence. I looked at my feet, and with a quick glance, noticed that Alice was playing with her nails, Jasper was playing with some fluff on his jumper, and Edward . . . well let's just say I've made a promise to myself not to look at him if I can help it for now.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," Alice finally said. "After all, it is almost midnight."

"Yeah," Edward and I said simultaneously. My heart leapt a beat at the sound of his voice again.

Alice stifled a giggle and I glared at her again.

"Uh, Alice is right, we should get some sleep," Jasper interrupted my glaring session with Alice. Alice smiled sweetly and nodded in agreement.

"Okay," I said as a massive yawn emerged from my mouth.

Jasper laughed. "Oh no, not again, Bella," he said as Alice yawned exactly like me.

I sank even deeper into the couch, and rested my head on Alice's small shoulder. She smiled and relaxed as the guys wiggled around, getting comfortable again. I settled down, closed my eyes, and happily drifted off into a happy slumber.

I woke up feeling extremely uncomfortable, probably because I'd slept on a couch all night. I looked around tiredly, finding no one else on the couch with me, but I could hear some noise coming from the kitchen. I got up, stretched out – which felt really good – and dragged my feet all the way to the kitchen, where it sounded like Alice and Jasper were laughing.

The first thing I saw when I rounded the corner, was Alice holding a stick of lipstick. Uh-oh. What is she doing? The next thing I saw was Jasper holding a water gun. What the heck are they doing? Then, the last thing I saw, was Edward, tied to one of the dining chairs, his lips – and half his face for that matter – covered with shining red lipstick, and his clothes, absolutely saturated with water.

When they heard me walk in, Alice and Jasper laughed manically, and turned their weapons on me. . .

"Oh!" I gasped loudly, my eyes shooting open like rockets. The bright sun shone on my face, the once toasty-warm blanket now feeling like a sauna. I pushed the heavy blanket off of me, but left my head where it was in its comfortable position. I took a deep breath and thought about my dream. That was probably one of the creepiest dreams I've ever had, and it will never come out of my mouth, for anyone to hear.

I closed my eyes for a minute, enjoying the peaceful quietness of the house, when I realised something. My head. It wasn't on the same side as it was when I went to sleep; it felt different, maybe even more comfortable than before . . .

I sat up quickly, realising where my head was actually resting – on Edward's shoulder! Now I was fully awake, and I realised that Alice and Jasper weren't even next to me anymore. It was just Edward and I asleep on this couch for goodness knows how long. . .

"Ugh!" I said just a little too loud, waking up Edward. I sank into the couch and looked at him – but avoided his eyes. "Sorry I woke you," I said quietly, untangling myself from the blanket. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile his breath-taking smile as I forced myself up off of the couch. The distraction made me lose my balance, sending me falling straight into his lap. Of course. I should have seen this coming.

Edward laughed. "Is this going to become a usual routine?" He said.

I glared at him and tried to pull myself up again, but the little energy I had wasn't enough to get me up. I felt Edward's hands hold my waist as he gave me the small extra push I needed to be standing up straight. Finally I could stretch out my sore muscles. I felt a few awkward strains here and there, but after my big stretch I felt much better.

I wandered over to the window and look out at the clear blue sky. It looked beautiful outside. Then I glanced over to the ocean, expecting it to be calm after the big storm, but there were perfect sized waves crashing down onto the shore, with many local surfers already enjoying the perfect weather.

Perfect! Now was the exact right time to get out there and enjoy the good weather. If only I had my surfing things right now . . . there was no way to get them quickly. I looked around, and realized that I was alone in the lounge room. I was just about to look for Alice, when I heard thumping feet coming down the stairs. Whoever it was was in a hurry.

I turned around, expecting to see Alice, but to my surprise it was Edward speeding down the stairs, his wetsuit only covering up to his waste, leaving his chest bare. The defining lines of his abs stood out as I studied them. After a couple of seconds I realised what I was doing, and quickly looked up.

He didn't seem to notice too much, but smiled. We stood silently. "Well," he said, "are you coming or not?"

"Where, exactly?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I thought you'd want to go and get your board, since it's such a nice morning," he answered and flashed a grin.

I felt a smile slowly grow on my face as I quickly put my shoes on and sprinted to the door. I wasn't sure what I was doing. All I knew was that I was going surfing, and I wasn't even embarrassed or worried or . . . anything. Just excited.

I sat down in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo as he got his board from the side of the house. I was slightly surprised that it fit in the car, lying diagonally across the back seat **(A/N I don't care if its 'impossible' for it to fit, it does now!)**.

Just as Edward closed the door, Alice ran out of the house and called out "Wait! Where are you going?" Edward started the engine as if he hadn't heard her, and began to reverse down the drive way.

I rolled down the window and called out to her "Going surfing, be back later, bye!" Edward laughed as we headed down the road to my house.

The ride was short and quick, and soon enough we were walking down the hot sand to the cool blue water. I stopped for a second to admire beach that I call home.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Edward said from beside me.

I just smiled and nodded. "Shall we?" I asked, gesturing towards the water.

He smiled and shouted "Race ya!" before I even had a chance to think about it. I chased after him into the water, forgetting about all my worries, all the ways I could become embarrassed, and just enjoyed the water.

I don't know how long we surfed for, but it felt like ages. I was floating calmly on my board at the back of the break, soaking up the sun. I scanned my eyes along the golden sand, not taking much notice of the many people sunbaking, or building sandcastles. But then one person seemed to catch my eye. She was small, had short black, spiky hair, and had a bright yellow bikini on. But the reason she caught my eye, was because she was waving her arms around madly, obviously trying to get someone's attention. I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out who it could be. And then it clicked.

"Alice?" I said to myself.

"It looks like it," Edward said from beside me. I wasn't expecting to hear him, and it made me jump, which sent me into the water with a gasp.

I emerged from the water and climbed back onto my board, all while Edward was laughing his head off. "Gee, thanks for your help," I said sarcastically.

He didn't answer, all he did was keep laughing. So, I figured there was only one thing to do. I paddled closer to him, and with as much force as I could, pushed him into the water. He definitely didn't see that coming. Now it was my turn to laugh.

When his head emerged to the surface, he gave me a look of mock horror. "What was that for?" He asked. I just continued to laugh. He began to swim over to me, obviously to pull me in the water, so I quickly began to paddle away. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough. Edward just caught my ankle, and pulled me into the water with him. Now both of us were laughing, splashing water at each other, all while trying to get back on our boards, but failing miserably.

Finally we were both out of breath, and let each other climb back onto our boards. "That was fun. Random, but fun," I said as our boards drifted closer to each other.

"Yeah, we should do this more often," Edward replied.

My heart fluttered at the thought. "Yeah, we should," I said, as the boards gently collided. Without thinking, my hand grabbed his arm so I wouldn't fall back in. I looked up slowly to see his gorgeous smile ripping into me.

He lowered his head so it was level with mine, and looked into my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Damn his beautiful green eyes. He leaned a little closer, his breath tickling my face, all the while I was staring into his eyes, lost in their emerald beauty.

It felt like we floated there for hours, but with one quick gust of cool breeze, I woke up from my trance and realised what was happening. His eyes were closed, his gorgeous smile still plastered on his lips. He started to lean in. Then I found my voice.

"Uh, we should go see Alice," I said quickly, leaning back and turning my board around to face the shore where Alice was still standing, but had given up waving her arms around like a maniac. I quickly caught a wave that took me almost all the way to the shore, promising myself to never go back there again.

I just couldn't do it.


	11. Revelations

You Are My Sunshine

**GAAHHH stupid Fanfiction! I srsly would have updated 3 days ago but NO! Fanfiction could apparantly 'not convert your document' and all I could say was "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and and and and and and yeah it wasn't fair. But I've got it up now, and it's the longest (and probs my fave) chapter yet! Enjoy!**

**And a BIG thank you mention to renesmeecarliecullenxxx , luv yah!**

* * *

Chapter 11

I dropped my board on the sand and ripped the leg rope off of my ankle. I picked up my towel, and as I started to dry myself off, I walked over to where Alice was sitting. She had her yellow bikini on, which I could now see had flowers on it too, but now also had a t-shirt on. She had her chin resting on her knees, and was sitting on a Missoni beach towel – I could tell it was probably made in Italy or something. It had the shapes of butterflies on it, but in different thick-striped colours.

I laid my towel down and sat next to her, trying to forget about what happened in the water. Hopefully Alice didn't notice. "Hey, Alice," I said. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much. I've just been sitting here, watching you two have fun out in the water," she replied. She looked bored.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alice; I just got caught up, whenever I start surfing it's hard to remember what else is going on."

She laughed quietly. "That's okay. Well, you're here now. I wanted to ask you question," she said, turning to face me.

"Yeah, okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Bella, will you teach me how to surf?" Alice asked.

So it looks like I didn't have to ask Alice if she wanted me to teach her how to surf. I was hoping that she'd want to learn, that way we could spend more time hanging out together. "Sure, I'll teach you how to surf! But, how come you've never learned before? Edward seems like a natural," I said.

"Well, Edward doesn't have that much patience with me," Alice replied with a laugh.

"Well, when do you want to get started?"

"How about now?" Alice replied.

I looked around us. "Do you have a board?" I asked.

At that moment, Edward emerged from the water. He held his board under his arm and shook his head, sending sparkling droplets of water in all directions. I don't know why, but it looked magnificent. I quickly turned back to Alice before I started thinking about what just happened. When I saw Alice's smug smile for a facial expression, I felt my cheeks warm up. Dammit, she noticed.

"Well? Do you have a board or not?" I quickly said before she brought up _that _subject.

"I sure do!" She replied. She sat there, smiling at me.

I looked around, confused. "Where is it then?" I had to ask.

"I only decided to ask you after just sitting here and watching you and Edward surf, so it's at home," Alice replied. She smiled innocently.

"Aw! I can't be bothered going all the way back to your house! Make Edward go get it!" I complained as Edward sat down next to Alice. I avoided his eyes.

"Go where?" He asked, confused.

"No, Bella, we will go. I feel like a walk anyway," Alice protested.

I stared at her, and she stared back. There was no fighting with Alice's pixie-like innocent stare.

"Ugh fine," I gave in.

"Huh?" Edward asked, still confused.

"Don't worry, Eddie boy, we'll be back soon," Alice said, patting him on the head.

I stood up and wrapped my towel around my waist. "What about my board?" I asked.

"Edward will look after it, won't you?" She looked down at him sweetly.

He glared back at her, but smiled at me. "Sure."

Why was he smiling at me? I had just . . . well rejected him, pretty much. And yet he could still smile at me, even be within a twenty metre radius of me. There's something strange about him . . . something different. Something that I was going to figure out eventually.

"So, Bella did you plan on coming now or next week?" Alice asked.

We headed off up the road towards Alice's house. I roughly pulled my hair tie out of my hair, causing a few strands to be pulled tightly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," I repeated as the hair tie came out of my hair. I shook my head, which probably just made more knots, but it felt good.

"So . . ." Alice began slowly. "Did you have fun surfing with Edward?" She asked.

"Uhh, yeah," I answered slowly.

"You were out there for ages. Did you _just _surf, because I would think that you'd get a bit tired out," Alice said. What was she getting at?

"Well, I did relax for a bit. Then I noticed you waving from the beach. Edward scared the living daylights out of me, and made me fall in the water," I said, giggling at the thought.

"Oh yeah, I saw that. It looked like you were having a good time." Alice smiled. She was about to speak again, but hesitated.

"What is it, Alice?"

She sighed. "It's just that, I saw how close you two were getting . . . and I feel kind of protective of him . . ."

I was confused. "What are you getting at?"

"Did you see the look on his face when you surfed in? Right when you were about to . . ."

"Kiss?" I said it, hurt.

She nodded meekly. "The look on his face was full of hurt, and rejection. I care for my brother, and I don't want him to get hurt. What was wrong with hi – "

"—Alice! I'm sorry! I can only imagine how you must feel! But you need to know that I just couldn't do that. Not to him and not to myself." I was really hoping I would never have to come back to this memory again. I shuddered.

Confusion crossed Alice's face. "I don't understand."

I sighed. Well, here it goes. "A few months ago, I broke up with my . . . boyfriend." I struggled to say the word. Alice was about to speak, but I interrupted her. "No please, let me finish. I broke up with him, because I found him cheating on me, with another girl from school. I found them out the back of the school, making out." I let a silent tear escape down my cheek. We were now back at Alice's house. I sat down on the front step. "He was my boyfriend for two years – the longest relationship I'd ever been in. And so when I found him with another girl, I was so heartbroken. About a week later he asked me to take him back, saying that he was sorry, and that the girl I caught him with was at fault. But by the way they were kissing, there was no way he wasn't doing it on purpose." Now my nose was runny, and my eyes wet with tears.

I sneaked a look at Alice, who had a face full of emotion. There was sympathy, hurt, sadness, and scarily – anger. Her eyes even looked slightly watery.

I continued. "He wouldn't stop harassing me, wanting me to take him back. I couldn't do it. The more he asked, the more my heart broke, just thinking why he had to beg to me. I never went anywhere on weekends, I never spoke at school. I was a total wreck for weeks. Finally, Emmett couldn't take it anymore, seeing how hurt and distraught I was, and so he . . . uh, went and spoke to him . . ." I said the last part slowly, shuddering at the memory.

I let Alice speak. Her voice was shaky, not what I expected. "Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry! What a jerk! How could he do that to you? How dare he!" She blurted out, throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me into a tight hug. We sat like that for a couple of minutes, and then she finally let go.

"Thank you Alice, for being so understanding."

"It's okay Bella, really. No one deserves that sort of pain. I can't even think how hard this must have been on you! Uh did you ever . . . you know . . .?"Alice asked.

I knew exactly what she meant. "No! Thank goodness, after what he did I don't even want to think about that. I've never gone that far with someone." I quickly cleared that up. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I knew my eyes were red and puffy, but I didn't want to sit here any longer. The best way to forget about this was to get back to the beach.

"So, do you want to go back to the beach now? You still want me to teach you how to surf, right?" I asked Alice, who was staring out at the road.

"Yeah, if you're ready," she replied, turning to me.

"I just want to forget about this, and the best way to do that is to go and have fun teaching you how to surf!" I tried to say enthusiastically.

She smiled and got up, walking over to the side of the house where Edward had got his board from this morning. She returned holding a surfboard that could have easily been twice the height of her. It was mostly white, but had an abstract design of waves and water near the bottom, along with some other colourful shapes, giving it a bright feeling. I could tell she'd hardly used it.

She swung it around and clasped it under her arm as we began walking back down to the beach where Edward was waiting.

I was already feeling better about telling Alice my bad experience with boys. The bright sun warmed my cheeks, drying any tears that were left, and the soft cool breeze soothed my eyes, clearing them up. We walked silently the whole way back. When we got to the sand, we gave a brief smile to each other, and then trudged our way through the hot sand, down to where Edward was still sitting, his back to us.

Alice put a silent finger to her lips, and walked as quietly as she could up to Edward. She lay down her surfboard, and crept right up behind him. When he least expected it, Alice shouted out "BOO!" literally making Edward jump five feet in the air. I cracked up laughing as I stumbled over and sat next to my board, which was lying next to Alice's.

My surfboard was custom made – given to me from Mum and Emmett for my sixteenth birthday, and I loved it to bits. It was covered in bold colours and pictures. It had a big yellow and orange sun with a spiral of some sort of fire running all the way down the middle of the board. The edge of the board was covered with blue and green waves crashing down into white foam, along with some other strips of colour running down the full length of the board.

"So where did you two go?" Edward asked, still confused. He hadn't seen Alice bring her surfboard yet.

"Bella's going to teach me how to surf!" Alice replied excitedly.

Edward turned towards me, raising an eye brow. "Pfft, good luck with that," he muttered. I giggled.

Alice glared at him. "What are you implying, Edward?" She asked, annoyed.

"Oh, just that you could never surf and I don't see why . . ."

They continued their bickering as I studied Edward's surfboard.

It had lots of bold colours, like mine. It had one big green and blue wave crashing into foam, and in the background it had yellow and orange sky, making it look like a sunset. It was beautiful. I wonder where he got it from. **(A/N: Links to pictures of Edward, Alice and Bella's surfboards on my profile!)**

"Bella!"

My thoughts were interrupted when both Alice and Edward shouted my name. I shook my head and looked up and the now standing brother and sister, both with hands full of sand ready to throw at each other.

"Tell him to put the sand down!" Alice shouted, with the slightest hint of fear in her voice.

"No! Tell _her _to put the sand down!" Edward shouted.

I was so confused. What the heck were they fighting about? "Both of you put the sand down!" I said to them both. They looked at each other, seeing who would give in first.

After a minute I sighed. "If neither of you put that sand down right now, I will throw sand into both of your hair, _and _shove it down your pants!" I threatened. Man, I felt like their mother!

Both their eyes widened as they both let the sand slip out of their fingers quickly.

"Now, what were you two fighting about?" I asked, my confusion coming back.

"_He_ said that there is no way on this planet that I would ever be able to surf!" Alice accused, shocked.

"_She_ said I have the attention span of a goldfish!" Edward accused back.

They started bickering again. "Guys, come on." I tried to get them to listen to me, but they kept arguing like I wasn't there. "Guys?" Still no reply. "ALICE! EDWARD! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

They turned to me silently, exchanged a look, and then sat down quietly. I smiled victoriously.

"Now both of you listen to me. I'm sure Edward has a larger attention span than a goldfish, and I'm sure that it is quite possible for Alice to learn how to surf," I stated calmly.

"I doubt tha – "

"UH! No! Edward, shush. No more fighting, well not while I'm around anyway. Jeez I feel like your mother," I said.

They both rolled their eyes at the same time. They looked so alike. It was actually quite funny. I let a few giggles escape. I tried to hold it in, taking long, deep breaths, but it didn't work. Soon I was bending over on my knees for support. "You . . . should . . . have . . . seen . . . the look . . . on your faces!" I managed to blurt out between laughs. I plopped down onto the sand and lay on my back, trying to catch my breath.

Alice and Edward were just staring at me the whole time, not saying or doing anything.

"You think we should start surfing now?" Alice asked.

"I think that's a good idea," Edward replied as they both stood up. I was still lying on my back, giggling at random moments.

"Come on, Bella, we haven't got all day!" Alice complained as she tugged on my arm. I stood up and headed out to the water where Alice's first surfing lesson would begin.

----------

"I told you this was hopeless," Edward whispered in my ear, as we watched Alice fall off her board for about the hundredth time in an hour. We were floating on our boards at the back of the break, watching Alice embarrass herself over and over and over again.

I sighed. I really hoped Alice would be a natural like Edward seemed to be, but I guess that one thing just wasn't generic. "Yeah, I guess you were right," I admitted.

"I usually am. Come on, let's stop her from embarrassing herself any longer," Edward said as he started to paddle to Alice who was trying to get back onto her board.

"Wanna race?" I asked. I had been bored out of my mind for the last hour; I needed something to wake me up again.

Edward smiled. "You're on!" He said, before paddling as fast as he could to catch the next wave. But I was too fast. As soon as I asked him to race, I began paddling quickly, knowing he would say yes.

I was about three metres in front of him as I pulled my hands through the water, gaining as much speed as I could. I felt the wave creep up behind me, telling me it was time to stand up. I swung my legs out from under me, using my arms to push myself up. Before I knew it, I was balancing perfectly on my board as the wave reached its full size – bigger than I thought it would be. It was definitely the best wave of the day so far. Then, I spotted something to my left. It was Edward, on _my _wave! He dropped in on my wave! Doesn't he have _any _idea how stupid that is?

I glared at him angrily, which he seemed to notice. He lost his balance causing him to plunge into the water, which distracted me. So, because I was distracted, I also fell into the water, the wave washing over me with great force. I kept my mouth closed and my eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the wave to pass so I could re-surface. I knew there was no point trying to swim up when this massive wave was still passing.

Amazingly, I didn't feel my board hit me at all; I only felt it pulling on my leg as it went with the current. I felt the water calm around me as I floated to the surface, gasping for air. Man, I hated it when that happened. I hadn't been dumped by a wave many times before, but whenever it happened it really got my heart racing.

I wiped my eyes as they fluttered open, trying to prevent any sea water from running into them. As my vision re-focused, I realised Edward was floating right in front of me, coughing and spluttering. Serves him right.

"What were you thinking?" I shouted, the crash of the waves too loud for anyone to hear a normal volumed voice.

"What was _I _thinking? You distracted me so I would fall off!" Edward shouted back.

"Hey, in case you didn't notice, I fell off too, idiot!"

He seemed to agree with that. But then he seemed to come to another conclusion in his mind, as he floated closer to me. We were now a metre apart.

"I was only trying to have some fun," he said, now speaking in a quieter voice. I could only just hear him.

"Yeah, well it was stupid fun."

"You're stupid," he replied immaturely.

I rolled my eyes. "You know, I thought you were different. Different from the person I met on the beach that day."

We were now only centimetres apart. He replied in a whisper "the first day I saw you, I knew you were different."

What was that supposed to mean? I was about to ask him, when I was interrupted. Interrupted by his kiss.

I knew this was going against everything I had said to Alice. I knew this was going against everything I had believed. I knew this was going against everything I had feared. But all of that seemed to wash away with the soft, gentle, and beautiful kiss that he planted on my lips –

Relieving all my pain.

**YAY! So, I wanna get to 100 reviews reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaallllllyyyyyy sooon :D coz it means that... i dunno I have lots of reviews? hehehehheeehehhe Reveiw please! Just a quick request, no offence intended, but it really annoys me when people review saying "update soon please" and nothing else. I want to hear what you think of the chapter, your favourite part, what could be better, anything! Thank youuuuuuuuuuuu all for reviewinggg though 8D. AND I almost forgot, I have a poll on my profile, if you could vote on it, I would really like that! Please?? **

**So far...**

**Hits - 4,852**

**Favs - 61**

**Alerts - 60**


	12. Competition

**I know, I know. I'm not gonna make up excuses. I've been lazy, and I needed a break anyways. It's here now, the chapter you've all been waiting for, so enjoy. (: And review. (:**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't a long kiss. It was just a quick, sweet kiss that seemed to make me feel so much better. I don't know why. I wasn't sure if I was liking this feeling or not. On one hand I was scared what Alice will think, and how this is going against everything I had feared for the past two years, but on the other hand, I felt relieved and happy and excited and joyful and special – there were just too many emotions going through my mind, through my body.

And that's why I ran away. Well, surfed away, really. As soon as we both pulled away, I lay down on my board and surfed in to the shore as quickly as I could. I was so fast; I probably made a world record or something. When I reached the sand, I ran straight to Alice, who had managed to get herself back to the shore after her first surfing experience.

Alice was shocked to see me running towards her, and probably even more shocked when I ran right to her, throwing my arms around her tiny body, wrapping her in a wet hug.

"Bella? Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm sorry Alice, so sorry." There was nothing else I could think to say to her.

"Why are you sorry Bella?" Alice sounded very confused.

"I tell you all those things, pour my heart out to you, and then I go and kiss him. I'm such an idiot." I could feel my tears about to run down my cheeks.

Alice sighed and laughed quietly. "No, you're not. I think it's great that you kissed him! I think it means you're making progress."

I took a deep, calming breath, and smiled at Alice. "Thanks Alice."

I turned around to look at the water, and watched as Edward trudged out of the water, the look on his face was confused . . . sad . . . disappointed? I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that it wasn't the expression I should have expected – but didn't like one bit. I decided it was time to do something for him, to thank him and to say sorry for my behaviour.

"Uhh, I'll just leave you two alone then . . ." Alice walked off towards the benches under the trees.

Edward and I look at each other for what felt like hours. I really didn't know what to say. Edward was the first to speak.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise please. That's the last thing I want to hear from you. It's just that I've had a . . . not-so-good past with boys, and I've been scared for so long to make any sort of commitment. But you . . . you have opened my eyes, and my heart, and I now believe and trust in myself and others enough to be able to take that risk again." Wow. Even I didn't see that coming. Pouring my heart out to him felt to right, so normal.

Edward's facial expression seemed to imitate how I was feeling. His eyes were full of emotion – admiration, relief, excitement. And then he gave me his breath taking smile that I loved too much, showing all of his beautiful white teeth in prefect straight lines. He was so gorgeous; I only just caught myself leaning towards him, and quickly straightened up again.

"You have no idea how relieving it is to hear you say that. I've been wondering for so long what I had done to . . . I don't know, dislike me so much?"

"Trust me, you did nothing wrong, now that I really think about it. I'm happy you kept trying." I smiled back.

"So, may I carry your surf board home, Miss Swan?" Edward asked, offering his arm out to me.

I smiled and picked up my board, my flirty side coming out. "Well Mr Cullen, I may be a lady, but I am quite capable of carrying my own board home. But you may walk with me," I winked at him.

His eyes lit up like Christmas morning as we walked up the sand dunes to the main road.

That night it was hard to sleep, with so many new things on my mind. My conversation with Edward today went through my head over and over again. Before I knew it, it was 7am and I felt like crap from the lack of sleep.

By the time lunch came, I felt like some sort of zombie. How was I going to last two more lessons? I trudged my way past the tables, looking for somewhere to sit, when I spotted Jasper and Alice waving to me. "Hey Bella! Come sit with us!" Jasper called.

I made my way over to the table, and sat myself next to Alice. "Hey guys," I greeted them. I don't think they heard me, Alice had launched into a conversation that I didn't want to interrupt. So I looked around at the other tables, not noticing anything unusual. I was so lost at staring at the swaying trees outside that I almost fell off the seat when I heard a familiar voice speak from behind me.

"Mind if I sit here?" Edward asked.

"Not at all," I smiled brightly at him.

He smiled back, his eyes showing the same emotions as yesterday. I don't know how long we sat like that for, but I was shocked to be woken from my daydream in his eyes by Emmett sitting down next to Edward.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked. Emmett has never sat nearme during lunch.

"What? Aren't I allowed to sit with my little sis at lunch time once in a while?"

"Try once in sixteen years."

Edward chuckled under his breath while Emmett glared at me. I smiled back at him sourly. Rosalie then came and sat beside Emmett, and he was soon occupied.

That left me and Edward sitting there like loners, not talking, just picking at our food quietly. It was too quiet. I didn't like it. Edward broke the silence, as he seems to do a lot lately.

"So, how has your day been so far?"

"To tell you the truth, horrible. I feel like a zombie. I had hardly any sleep last night and today's lessons have been more boring than usual." I yawned, emphasising my complaining.

Edward leaned closer to me, and began to talk quietly, almost whisper. "Maybe a splash in the cool ocean would wake you up, brighten your day a little."

He had no idea how good that idea sounded to me. "That sounds great."

"And how about we just make it the two of us this time, I'm sure Alice will be kept occupied," Edward said, nodding behind me at Alice and Jasper. I turned around to look at them, and spotted their hands intertwined in one another's on the table.

"Wow, I really didn't see that one coming," I said sarcastically. The lunch bell rang then, and it was time for biology, where I sat next to Edward. Two weeks ago I would have gone red in the face at that thought with resentment, but now I would go red in the face out of embarrassment and excitement.

"Attention everyone! I have an announcement." The gym teacher, Coach Williams, stood on a chair with his hands cupped around his mouth like a megaphone.

Everyone stopped to look at him.

"This Saturday there is going to be a coastal schools surfing competition, right here in Sunshine Beach. Anyone can enter. There will be separate competitions for the boys and girls. If you would like to enter, there are sign-up sheets in the administration office. The more who enter the better!"

Everyone began talking at once, the atmosphere suddenly becoming excited. Surfing was a big thing in our school, and this competition was only held every two years. Last time, our school came second; we lost to Hewitt Grammar High by one point. I could see why the look on some people's face was so determined; a lot of them participated in the last competition. This school think they're so good, because they're a private school and we're a public school, and beating us in the surfing competition didn't help us in them letting up on the teasing.

"You may all go to your next lessons now," Coach Williams announced, and so I headed off with Edward to biology.

Biology was just as boring as the other lessons had been earlier in the day, but having Edward there seemed to make a difference. We were watching a movie again, and so paying attention wasn't that important. Everyone was too excited about the surf competition to concentrate on the movie.

Edward and I didn't talking for the first 10 minutes of the lesson, but the whole time I had a sort of funny feeling in my stomach, longing to hear his voice again. I also started thinking deeply again, like I had last night, about what happened yesterday. I wonder where this would take us. I wanted to talk about it, but I didn't know how.

I sighed, and Edward snapped his head to me. He looked like he was about to say something, but the changed his mind.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Uh . . . I've just been thinking . . . about yesterday. I . . ." Edward stuttered. It made me smile.

"You can tell me," I comforted, my hand sub-consciously landing on his arm.

His eyes seemed to light up at the touch, just as my heart began to beat a little faster. He seemed more confident now in what he was about to say.

"It's hard to cope, with what happened yesterday on my mind all the time, and to think that we're going nowhere . . ."

He was hard to understand, but I think I got the gist of what he was saying. "I think I understand. You find it hard that what happened yesterday was like a big step, but it hasn't made any progress from then on . . ." Now I wasn't making sense to myself. Why is it so hard to get these feelings out into words!?

Now Edward looked frustrated. "Okay, I'm cutting the crap. It's just too hard to explain how I'm feeling, so I'm just going to come out and say what I want. Bella, I want you to be my girlfriend and I've wanted that since the first time I laid eyes on you."

Instead of my heart beating faster, it felt like it had stopped. It felt like everything had stopped, and the only thing that mattered right then was the most beautiful person I had ever seen sitting next to me. I was so happy that I almost cried, but I stopped myself because it would be kind of weird to be caught crying during some science movie.

I think Edward could see the look in my eyes that told him I wanted exactly the same thing. There was no question about it – the most beautiful, caring, bravest, kindest person in the world, was my boyfriend. That thought brought out the biggest smile I could manage, and Edward returned it just as enthusiastically – maybe even more.

"Is the thought of the tongue being the strongest muscle in the body an exciting topic for you two, Mr Cullen and Miss Swan?" Mr Molina asked.

"Uh, no Mr Molina," we said at the same time. I blushed with embarrassment.

He glared at us, and then turned back to the screen.

The lesson ended, and so we were off to the gym. I'd rather not talk about any more of my . . . interesting experiences with the sporting equipment.

After school I quickly ran home to change, and then meet Edward at the beach in ten minutes. I was there five minutes early, knowing I would look kind of silly, but that didn't really bother me. We hadn't shown any 'affection' after biology or P.E, or even after school. I think neither of us were quite ready to go public just yet.

So, I was sitting on the sand, waiting for Edward. I was ecstatic when he came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I stood up and turned around awkwardly until I could see his face. I felt so relieved to finally be in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes as he leaned toward me with an excited smile. Just as our lips touched, someone cleared their throat, and I looked behind Edward to see a man standing there with black shaggy hair and dark skin. My jaw dropped as I realised who it was.

"Who is he?" Edward asked quietly as he studied him.

"It's my ex-boyfriend," I said in a horrified tone. "Jacob."

* * *

**Yes, that's right! Bella's ex-boyfriend who cheated on her is Jacob! In case you don't remember that, read the previous chapter again to refresh your memory. **

**Lets get these reviews going people! ;D**

**Unless you all wanna wait another 3 months for me to update ;) .. naah I'm not that mean, I really enjoy writing this story :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13, Part 1

**Hey guys! I haven't quite finished this chapter yet, but I really like what I've done so far and I want to hear your opinion asap! **

**Chapter 13, part 1..**

**

* * *

**

"Well Bella, you haven't changed a bit," Jacob looked me up and down as he spoke.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I asked in the most menacing voice I could manage, covering up the memories flooding back into my mind.

"Oh I'm just sussing out the beach, seeing as I haven't been here for quite a while. I go to Hewitt Grammar now, so I'll be here on Saturday for the school surf competition.

Oh. Great. He'd joined the enemy team. This wasn't good for Sunshine Beach High, because, even if I did hate his guts, _damn _he was a good surfer.

"Too bad you'll come all this way just to lose," Edward spoke for the first time, and I was scared to hear the tone in his voice. Anger.

The whole time he'd been standing behind me, one hand resting on my waist, and the next thing I knew I was begin him. I had to take a step sideways to be able to see Jacob again.

"Oh yeah? And who are you to go challenging the best junior surfer on this side of the coast?"Jacob sneered.

"Edward Cullen." Edward simply stated.

I got a glimpse of Edward's face, and it wasn't good. I wasn't going to let him fight Jacob about something that happened two years ago. I stepped around Edward so I was standing fully in front of him again, and spoke to Jacob. "Yeah, that's right. He's Edward Cullen, and he's a better surfer than you ever were. And for the record, so am I."

I hadn't mentioned this before, but I was the female junior surfing champ on this side of the coast, and me and Jacob both knew I was better than him.

Jacob rolled his eyes while Edward looked down at me with wide eyes.

"I find that hard to believe," Jacob scoffed. "Why are you hanging out with this joker anyway?"

This was it. The first time these words were going to leave my mouth, and I was saying them to my ex-boyfriend whose guts I hated and hoped I would never see again. I took a deep breath.

"Edward is my boyfriend," I said with great confidence. The words came to me so naturally.

Jacob seemed to pause in shock for a second before saying "Well, I see you've done so well for yourself. I'm sure I'll see you both on Saturday, and you better watch out. That surf comp is _mine!_"

The way he said this was menacing, evil and horrifying. The way he looked at Edward scared me half to death. With a snort and a smirk, Jacob turned around and sauntered up the sand dunes.

I took a deep breath to collect myself as I tried to stop the silent tears from running down my face. I turned around and hid in Edward's bare chest as he wrapped his arms around me and began to comfort me.

"Trust me, if you weren't standing here, this conversation would have ended very differently."

"I'm glad it didn't end differently. I don't want you to get hurt over something that happened two years ago."

He didn't say anything back. All he did was tighten his arms around me as fresh tears began to run down my face.

* * *

The next day at school, the first thing I did was write my name down for the competition on Saturday. There was no way I was going to let some dirty, cheating, ignorant dip stick stop me from entering - and hopefully winning - a surf comp. I noticed Edward had already written his name down under the boy's division and my heart jumped when I remembered yesterday's events.

Today was Friday, so the competition was tomorrow, I realised. I let the sign-up pen drop as I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello," was all he said. After I'd finished crying on the beach yesterday, Edward had taken me home and we just watched TV in silence until 5 o'clock when my mother got home. I'd told Edward I wasn't ready to tell my mum about us yet, and he graciously accepted my request when he quickly covered up our situation with a 'group biology project' we were working on.

"Hey," I said as I turned around and hugged him. There was no one in the school corridor, but I guessed everyone knew by now since Alice officially knew about us last night. There was no way Alice could keep something like me and Edward finally being together under wraps.

"Let's go outside," Edward suggested unexpectedly, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"Okay. . ." I replied, confused.

I almost exploded from laughing when we got outside and saw Jasper, Alice, Rose and even Emmett standing on the path next to the school car park. They all had fluoro green flippers on their feet, snorkels on their heads and colourful boogie boards under their arms. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen.

"We thought we would need as many people as possible to enter the surf competition tomorrow to make sure that idiot doesn't have any chance of even finishing in the top three tomorrow," Jasper said.

I kept laughing as I walked over to the group. Emmett threw his massive arms around my shoulders and lifted me up in a bear hug.

"Emmett . . . can't . . . breathe . . ." I managed to say.

"Aww, look at that. Sibling love!" Alice said.

I glared at Alice as Emmett set me down on the ground and smiled down at me.

"Are you seriously going to surf like that?" I asked Emmett. He'd entered the competition last year and came second . . . to Jacob.

"Hell no, we just wanted to make you laugh and feel better. You're my little sister and that's my job. I know Jacob is back in town and I'm going to make sure he never goes near you. He doesn't even deserve to even _look_ at you after what happened," Emmett said.

I hugged him around the waist and he hugged me back gently. "You are the best big brother ever."

"I know," Emmett said, unashamed of his big-headedness. I laughed.


End file.
